Girlfriend or Foe
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Isabella never knew her father, she never knew she had a twin brother. When her twin shows up to live in Danville and meets a unique girl things around Danville begin to change in ways even Phineas and Ferb never expected. Co-Authored wit Batmarcus!
1. Meeting the Whole City

**Hello readers and readresses! Welcome to Batmarcus and I's thirteenth collaboration! This story includes Adam but it does not stem from the New Kid series so you do not have to read that first even though you should. It also has a girl named Vanessa Doofenshmirtz but keep in close mind that it is refering to the one from the Second Dimension, not the First. Otherwise you will be very confused. Also, it you just went back to this when you were told to, you have to review, it's the law.**

On an average summer day for Danville people where waking up for an enjoyable sunshiny day. Including the people in the Garcia-Shapiro home. Isabella woke up smiling with her hair frizzed out. She easily shook it back to normal and then got dressed.

She slid down the banister and into the kitchen just as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" She said skipping over to the door. When she opened her door she found a boy with fair skin coal black hair and icy blue eyes a lot like her own. "Oh… hello."

"Hi is this the Garcia-Shapiro home?"

Isabella nodded. "Yes it is; do you need something? I could get my mom if you'd like?"

"I actually wanted to speak to both of you," The boy said carefully.

"Oh… alright, well, come on in then." Isabella said stepping out of the way.

"Thank you very much," He said kindly.

"Isa, who is it?" Vivian called.

"I'm not sure, some boy, says he wants to talk to us."

"Oh well I'll be right down!" She called.

"Okay." Isabella called back as she and the boy took a seat.

"So your Isabella right?" He asked kindly and seeming nervous.

Isabella nodded, "Yeah, what's your name?"

"I'm Adam," He said avoiding his last name as Vivian came down the stairs.

She froze halfway down, her eyes wide. "Adam?"

"Hi," The boy said awkwardly.

"You know each other?" Isabella asked in surprise.

"Well I know him, where is your father?" Vivian said still stunned.

Adam looked down sadly. "He's dead. That's why I came here."

"H... he's dead?" She asked.

Adam nodded trying not to cry. "What's going on?" Isabella asked as her mother came down and started patting the boys back

"Isabella…" Vivian said gently, "this is you're twin brother, Adam Garcia-Shapiro."

Now as you might imagine Isabella very nearly passed out at that. "R-really?"

"Yes, really he is your twin brother," She said.

Isabella started to cry realizing that that meant her dad's dead before she even got a chance to meet him. "I'm sorry to have to tell you both that," Adam said looking away from them.

"You didn't have a choice." Vivian said sadly hugging both of her children.

"Still, I wish I could have come with happier news," Adam said.

Isabella looked up at her mother. "How come I never knew about him?"

"Your father and I split when you were both very young and we agreed it was for the best if we raised you apart and waited to introduce you," Vivian said.

Isabella sighed, "When would you have if this didn't happen."

"About next year," She said honestly.

"You were gonna wait until I was fifteen to tell me about my own twin brother?"

"We thought that was the best age for you both," She said.

"Why did you guys have to keep it a secret in the first place?" Adam asked defensively.

"We just did not want you both to grow up knowing about each other, but not being able to talk we wanted to wait until you could handle it. We also had planned to have you both celebrate your 15th birthday together," She said.

"Shouldn't we get you're other bags Adam?" Isabella asked looking at the backpack like laptop case.

"Well actually this is all I have now," Adam said.

"Then we have some shopping to do." Vivian said simply.

"So I can stay?" Adam asked hopefully

Vivian nodded. "Of course you can."

"Thank you...mom," Adam said slightly awkwardly

"You're welcome, Adam. Isabella, could you show him to the spare bedroom?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah follow me," She said.

She took him to a fairly plain room with a bed, dresser, nightstand, and a closet. Isabella sat down on the bed as Adam unpacked the few things he did have. "So, where did you live before you came?"

"Miami, Florida. It's really hot over there," Adam said pulling out the final piece of clothing in his bag which was a black leather jacket.

"Probably, but it must have been really cool, did you have any friends back in Miami?"

"Yeah a few, but only one that was really important to me and that's James Johnson, who I need to call later," Adam said.

"Any chance I will meet him someday?" Isabella asked hopefully.

"The odds are pretty high he and I were like brothers. When he can visit I'm sure he will, he has family here anyway," Adam said.

"Well, there is a Jeremy Johnson and his immediate family here." Isabella said, she just never thought much of it since Johnson is such a popular surname.

"I think that might be him, but I would not know I was never there when his cousin came to visit," Adam shrugged.

"Oh, well, those are the only Johnsons I know of in Danville." Isabella said. "He's actually my best friends' sister's boyfriend so I know him pretty well."

"Well then I'll have to meet him," Adam said hanging up his jacket and plugging his devices in.

"Yeah, there are lots of people you should meet here: Phineas and Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Katie, Adyson, Ginger, Gretchen, Holly." She listed off. "There's lots of fun people here in Danville and when I say fun you couldn't imagine what I mean I wouldn't believe me if I simply told you."

"That sounds awesome. You really think that this place is more fun than any other town?" Adam asked.

Isabella nodded, "I guarantee it. Come on, I'll show you, they should be pretty well in to it by now."

"Into what?" Adam asked.

"I don't know; it's different every day." Isabella said. "Do you want to come see or not? They're just right across the street."

"Sure, why not it sounds fun!" Adam said.

He followed Isabella out. "We're heading to Phineas and Ferb's." Isabella told their mom.

"Alright well be back in about two hours and we can go shopping," She said.

"We will." Isabella promised before exiting the house and heading across the street.

"Do you think they'll be okay with me just showing up?" Adam asked.

Isabella nodded, "I'm sure, their gate's always open to anyone." She said and opened the gate. "Hey Phineas, Whatcha doin'?"

"Hey Isabella, we're building a theme park!" A boy with red hair and a triangle head said.

Adam's jaw practically hit the ground as he looked around at what they have so far. "By the way, who's this?" Phineas asked indicating Adam in curiosity.

"Oh this is Adam my twin brother," Isabella said.

"Well, it's great to meet you, Adam." Phineas said walking over with a smile and offering his hand. "I didn't even know Isabella had a brother."

"Neither did I." Isabella said honestly.

"Yeah it's been an odd day," Adam said. "So you guys do this all the time?"

Phineas nodded, "Every day during the summer or any other break, it helps make it a lot more fun. Summer doesn't last forever you know."

"Yeah, but wow!" Adam said.

"Would you like to help us finish?" Phineas offered.

"Can I? It looks amazing!" Adam said.

"Of course you can! Do you happen to have any experience with building?" Phineas asked.

"Some, not this big though," Adam said.

"That's okay, we've worked with someone who tried to hit in a nail using the handle of a hammer." Phineas said. "Come on, I'll show you two what you can help with."

* * *

About an hour later they had built a theme park that stretched all across Danville. "This is insane!" Adam said in awe. "How long had you guys been doing this kind of stuff?"

"Years now," Phineas said.

"Well, Isabella, you were right, Danville is more fun than any other city." Adam admitted.

"Told you so," She said happily.

"Do we have time to try it out?" Adam asked.

"We have an hour," Isabella said.

"Perfect, then let's have some fun!" Adam said excitedly.

"Come on then!" Isabella said.

* * *

An hour later Vivian was calling them on Isabella's cell phone to come home so they could shop. "Time to go." Isabella told Adam.

"Okay, so we'll see you guys tomorrow?" Adam asked.

"Likely, Isabella comes by pretty much every day so I'll see you guys tomorrow! It was nice meeting you Adam!" Phineas said and Ferb waved.

"Does he ever talk?" Adam asked.

"Ferb? He's more of a man of action." Phineas said as usual.

"Well good to know," Adam said as they left for home.

"So, what do you think?" Isabella asked opening the door. "Wouldn't have believe me if I just told you instead of showing you?"

"Not a chance," Adam said honestly.

"There is something else I noticed though, with you and Phineas."

"Oh, uh really?" Isabella asked stammering slightly.

"Yeah, it seems like you have a little crush on him."

"Well yeah I do sort of, but..." She trailed off awkwardly.

"But what?" Adam asked sounding worried.

"I don't think it would be good for me," She said.

"Why not? I just meet him but he seems like a really nice guy."

"He is and that makes him a great friend, but he has an obsession with his projects," She said.

Adam nodded understanding. "Oh yeah, then he probably would be a good idea for a boyfriend. Is there anyone else you like?"

"Well, sort of, there is one other boy," She said.

"Then maybe you should try to talk to him, you never know, right?"

"Well I guess so," Isabella said as Vivian got into the car.

"I will after the shopping trip, okay?" Isabella asked as they got in the car as well.

"Okay," Adam shrugged they drove on before arriving at The Superduper Mega Superstore.

"Do you happen to have any money, Adam?" Vivian asked.

"3,350 dollars in my account," Adam said. Both their eyes widened. "From dad." He clarified. "I had 4,050, but the plane ticket and cab ride here set me back,"

"That's really cool though." Isabella said.

"Yeah I guess so," Adam said.

"The circumstances are terrible though." Isabella sighed sadly.

"Yeah, by the way, when we get home I have something for each of you," Adam said.

"Really?" Isabella asked. "What?"

"Not sure honestly," Adam said.

"Well, alright." Vivian said.

"Let's go shop then," Adam said. Then they split apart Adam wanted get some cd's and Isabella and Vivian wanted to get some clothes. **(If you haven't read the AN yet, you have to read it now or this will make no sense.)**

* * *

At the CD store he noticed a girl staring at him from the Goth music section. She looked a couple years older than him with shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes and fair skin and she smiled when he noticed her then he looked away blushing she approached him. "Hey."

"Hey," Adam said looking up at and noting that despite her age she was about his height.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"I'm Adam Garcia-Shapiro and you?" He asked.

"Vanessa Doofenshmirtz."

"Well it's nice to meet you Vanessa," Adam said offering his hand still blushing slightly.

Vanessa shook it blushing as well, "You too, Adam, I just moved here so I don't really know anyone yet."

"Neither do I, today is my first day here," Adam said.

"Really? That's crazy. I mean, what are the odds?"

"I couldn't tell you, still it explains why the extremely pretty girl is by herself," Adam said

That of course made Vanessa blush deeply. "You really think I'm pretty?"

"Of course I do, how could anyone not look at you, you're incredible," Adam said.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered red as a tomato looking him up and down. "You're certainly quite the looker yourself though."

Now it was Adams turn to blush tomato red. "Th-thanks," Adam said smiling slightly.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, why did you move?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, well, my dad died so I had to come live with my mom and my sister," Adam said sadly.

He was surprised that Vanessa gave him a hug to try and comfort him. "I'm really sorry to hear that."

"It's okay it was not your fault," Adam said hugging her back awkwardly. "Why did you move?" He asked pulling away.

"I guess I just needed a fresh start, get as far away from the prison my dad's in as possible and not have everyone immediately associate me with what he has done."

Adam pulled her back into a hug. "I'm sorry I can't imagine what that must be like,"

"It's really rough." Vanessa said sadly.

"I can only imagine," Adam said as they separated.

"As salt on the wound, my mom had died years ago. So, now I'm all alone."

Adam stayed close to her feeling really bad for the girl. "Hey you don't have to be," Adam said.

"I don't?" Vanessa asked confused.

"No, you have me to hang out with now," Adam said.

Vanessa gave a weak smile, "I would like that."

"Good, hopefully I won't bore you," Adam said smiling.

"I doubt you could." Vanessa smiled.

"Then I guess we'll find out," Adam said offering his hand. Vanessa unhesitantly took it. Adam pulled her with him. They spent a few hours together getting to know each other and discovering they had a lot in common. They really enjoyed each other's company as well.

* * *

"There you are, Adam." Isabella said coming over when they agreed to meet. "Who's this?"

"This is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Vanessa this is my sister," Adam said.

"Nice to meet you, Vanessa." Isabella said offering a hand. "That's a cool last name by the way, where's it from?"

"It's Drueselsteinian," Vanessa said

"Oh yeah, I've actually been to Drueselstein once, it's quite an interesting country."

"Really? Most have never heard of it," She said.

"I hadn't." Adam admitted honestly.

"I told you about it," Vanessa said.

"I know, but I didn't before that." Adam specified.

"You know now," She said.

"So, are you ready to go now, Adam?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, everything is here or going to be delivered. Just give me a minute please?" Adam asked.

Isabella nodded. "Alright."

Adam turned to Vanessa. "Guess I have to go," He said sadly

"Will I ever see you again?" Vanessa asked.

"I would love to see you again, we could exchange numbers?" Adam offered.

"I would love that, too." Vanessa said and scribbled her number down handing it to him.

Adam wrote his down as well. "So, I'll call you soon," He said smiling.

"I look forward to it." Vanessa said smiling as well as she took his number.

"Then I won't wait too long," Adam said blushing and giving her a quick hug. Vanessa blushed and returned it. "See you soon," Adam whispered before turning and heading to his family.

"Now you're ready?" Isabella asked and Adam nodded.

"That girl seemed pretty into you," Isabella said casually smirking.

"You really think so?" Adam asked blushing deeply.

"Yes I think so she was so happy," Isabella said.

"Well, I hope so." Adam said looking at her number. "But she's probably just happy to have someone to talk to in general; she just moved here, she's an only child, her dad's in prison, and her mom's dead so otherwise she's all alone."

"That poor girl she must be really lonely," Isabella said.

"I know; I feel so sorry for her. It makes me feel a lot better about my current situation though; at least, I have you guys and even Phineas and Ferb." Adam admitted glancing back towards where she was but she had already left.

"Do you like her?" Isabella asked casually.

"Well… umm…" Adam rubbed the back of his head, redder than should be possible and sighed. "Yes."

"I think you have a shot," Isabella said enjoying taunting her brother.

"Well, I did get her number." Adam said holding up the slip of paper.

Isabella's jaw dropped, "No way!"

Adam nodded and put the number in his phone, "I'll call her when we get home."

"I am not sure what to say," Isabella said.

Adam shrugged, "Either way, let's just head home."

"Race you!" Isabella said running off.

Adam ran off after her. Isabella won barely. "No fair you had a head start," Adam said

"Excuses, excuses." Isabella shrugged off.

"No you cheated," Adam said.

"Alright fine, rematch inside once we get home." Isabella said getting in the car.

"Deal!" Adam said jumping in after her.

They got all the stuff in the car and were heading home.

"So Adam get everything?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, I did." Adam said but Isabella pitched in.

"He also met a girl."

"Oh he did?" Vivian asked with a smirk.

Adam blushed deeply. "Yeah, I even got her phone number. Her name's Vanessa Doofenshmirtz."

"So what is she like?" Vivian asked.

"She's really nice but she's honestly been through a lot and doesn't really feel like she has anyone else she could rely on."

"Then it was very sweet of you to be there for her," Vivian said.

"Well, I couldn't just leave her alone; she just moved here, is an only child, her mom's dead, and her dad's in prison. She needed to have someone she could count on." Adam said.

"That and she's amazing judging by the look in Adams eyes," Isabella said.

Adam did not try to deny that. "Yes, she really is."

"Adam has a crush," Isabella sing-songed.

"Shut up." Adam said as red as possible.

"You do!"

Adam sighed. "Fine, I do."

"Then you should call her soon mijo," Vivian said.

"I was going to as soon as we got home." Adam said.

"Good," Vivian said.

* * *

Not much happened until they got home. Then the race was on and both twins had remembered.

"I win!" They both said inside the house.

"No! I won!"

"I won it's that simple," Isabella said.

"No it isn't, it's obvious that I won!" Adam said.

"No you didn't!"

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter." Adam said pulling out his phone.

"I guess not call your girlfriend," Isabella said smirking.

"Why don't you call your boyfriend then?" Adam reminded dialing the number.

"I will, actually," Isabella said pulling out her own phone. They both dialed and sent at the same time.

It barely got into the first ring before Vanessa answered. "Hey Adam!"

"Hey Vanessa how are you?"

"A lot better now." Vanessa said happily.

"Really why is that?" Adam asked carrying his clothes upstairs.

He heard her giggle from the other line. "I'll give you one guess."

"You won the lottery?" Adam asked.

"Well… in a way… but not in money." Vanessa said.

"You found an aunt you did not know about?" Adam guessed sarcastically.

"You suck at this game, you know that?" Vanessa asked playfully.

"Well, I never was much of a mystery game person," Adam chuckled.

"Good to know then, but I meant since you called."

"Well I missed you, and wanted to talk," Adam said.

"Well, I'm very glad you did. I missed you, too." Vanessa said honestly.

"So where did you go?" Adam asked lying on his bed.

Vanessa hesitated hoping he won't ask to come, "Well, I actually had my own place to come back to."

"Oh that must be nice," Adam said.

"No, not really." Vanessa sighed.

"Why not a private space to yourself sounds great," Adam said.

"It's lonely."

"Well, then you should invite somebody over or visit my family," Adam said.

"Visiting your family sounds nice if it's not too much of a bother." Vanessa said not liking the first idea at all.

"Well the come over we're on Maple Drive I will wait for you out front," Adam said.

"I'll be right over." Vanessa said with no hesitation.

"See you when you get here," Adam said before they hung up.

**Cliffhanger! Next chapter you get to see who the 'other boy' is for Isabella. Since I chewed your ear off and forced you to read it I'll just leave you with this. Review and flames are still okay!**


	2. Unexpected Pairings

"Hello." A rough grumbly voice said from the other side of Isabella's line.

"Hey there," Isabella said nervously.

"Isabella?" He asked sounding surprised but also a little nervous.

"Yeah, can you come over?" She asked.

"Um… sure," He said nervously.

"Thanks, I just want to talk to you face to face," She said.

"Alright, I'll be right over."

"Thanks, see you when you get here," She said.

"See you then." He said and they both hung up.

"Okay get ready," She said nervously as someone knocked at her bedroom door.

Isabella went and opened it. "Hey Isa," Adam said.

"Hey Adam, what's up?" Isabella asked.

"Well Vanessa is coming over," Adam said blushing.

Isabella blushed realizing how awkward this is. "So is he."

"So, do I get to know more about this he?" Adam asked.

"Well, his name is Buford Van Stomm, he has a rough reputation but when you really get to know him he's actually a pretty great guy. I've… actually never told anyone about that crush before." Isabella said

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"It's a little embarrassing." She said red as a tomato.

"Why? He's a boy you're a girl these things happen," Adam shrugged.

"Well, I guess so."

"Yeah it's a good thing," Adam said.

The doorbell rang. Adam walked to the door to find a muscular boy with a buzz cut and a skull shirt. "Who are you?" The boy asked confused.

"I'm Adam Garcia-Shapiro who are you?"

"Buford Van Stomm, Isabella told me to come over."

"Oh, right, I'll go get her."

He headed back to Isabella's room. "Buford's here."

Isabella got up and brushed her hair. "How do I look?"

"You look perfect." Adam said.

"Thanks bro," She said hugging him and going downstairs. "Hey Buford," She said blushing.

"Hey Isabella you wanted to see me?" He asked looking her up and down.

"Yeah, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay what is it?" He asked as she sat down beside him.

"Well, I sort of," Isabella rubbed the back of her head red as a tomato just trying to find the right words.

"What are you sick?" He asked concerned.

Isabella shook her head, "No, I..."

"You what?"

"Like you." She finally managed to say scooting closer to him. "As, more than a friend."

"You do? I thought you and Phineas..." He said blushing.

"Well, with him, it seems like that would just be a horrible idea with how obsessed he is with those projects of his." She said. "That's literally all he ever even thinks about."

"So you really like me?" He asked hopefully.

Isabella nodded, "Yes, really do."

"Because I like you too I just never thought I stood a chance," He said.

"Well, you definitely do." Isabella said putting a hand on Buford's leg. "So, Buford, would you go out with me?"

"I would be honored," He said smiling. Isabella smiled widely and leaned into to kiss him. Buford leaned down and kissed her. She closed her eyes melting into the kiss, I was absolutely perfect.

"Wow!" Was all Buford could say when they separated.

"Yeah." Isabella said smilingly wider than possible.

"Yeah, what?" asked Adams voice from the door

"Adam!" Isabella said bright red.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"We were having a moment!" Isabella whined.

"Oh well then I'll just go," Adam said and then remembered that he was supposed to wait out front for Vanessa so she knows where to go anyways so he headed out there. He waited nervously.

Sure enough, she came in no time. "Adam!" She said running up.

"Hey Vanessa!" Adam said nervously.

She stopped right in front of him blushing deeply. "Hi Adam."

"Hi, safe trip?" He asked walking her to the door.

Vanessa nodded, "Yeah, thank you for inviting me over."

"It was my pleasure," Adam said honestly.

"However, what I didn't know when I invited you is that my sister had invited someone over at the same time." Adam warned.

"Oh? Well based on your reaction it's her boyfriend right?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, it looks like it just became that way." Adam said awkwardly.

"Well then we should try not to bug them," She said.

Adam nodded, "Maybe it would be best to go somewhere else."

"Well come with me I have an idea!" She said offering her hand to him.

Adam took it trusting her maybe more than he should. She led him away to a black car down the street. "Get in," She said opening the passenger side door.

He got into the passenger side and she got into the driver's seat. "Nice car." He said a little surprised.

"Thanks it was Mom's but it was well taken care of and modified over the years," She said.

"So, where are we going?" Adam asked.

"Well, I know a spot where we could talk or we could just talk in here whichever," Vanessa said.

"Let's see that spot then." Adam smiled.

"Okay," She said driving to a park about three blocks away and stopping. They got out and she led him to a bench hidden by a circle of lilac trees. "This is my spot," She said.

"Wow." Adam said. "It's nice, not exactly the kind of think I was expecting though."

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked.

"It just doesn't seem very you." Adam said honestly.

"Well there's more to me than you think. Plus when you're stressed or need to think it helps to be in pretty place," Vanessa said motioning him over to the bench.

Adam took a seat with a smile, "I'll keep that in mind."

"You should," She said sitting down beside him.

"So, anything in particular you would like to talk about?" Adam asked.

"Well, yeah actually," She said.

"What is it then?" He asked.

"Well how do you feel about me?" She asked carefully.

Adam was red enough to attract airplanes, "Well, I sort of, like you."

"Like as a friend?" She asked.

"Like... as a girlfriend." Adam admitted nervously.

"Really, even though I'm older than you?" She asked. Adam nodded nervously. "What if I said I felt the same way?"

"Then I would be extremely happy and probably kiss you." He said hopefully.

"Then you should kiss me now," She said. Adam leaned in and kissed her lips. It felt good, no it felt great as her arms came up and around his neck. Adam smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She smiled into the kiss moving as close as she could get without sitting in his lap. "That was truly amazing." Adam breathed once they separated.

"Yes it was," Vanessa said happily.

"So, are we together then?" Adam asked.

"I would not have kissed you otherwise," She said.

"Good." Adam smiled still holding her close.

"I'm glad I found you," She said.

"I'm glad I found you, too."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, really." He nodded.

"So dinner?" She asked.

"I would like that, but I'm not sure it would be okay with my mom and sister." Adam said.

"Well, why not ask?"

"I… never got either of their numbers, we'd have to go back to ask." Adam admitted kicking himself for that fact.

"Well then again this is your first dinner with them," She said.

"Some other time perhaps?" Adam offered.

"Yeah that works," She said.

"Tomorrow?" Adam asked.

"I'd like that,"

"I'll call you then, I promise." Adam said.

"Okay, come on, I'll give you a ride," She said.

"Sounds great." Adam said standing up and helping her up.

"Thank you," She said.

"You're welcome." He said as they went to and got in the car.

She drove them back and stopped in front of his house. "Thank you, Vanessa." Adam said giving her another but shorter kiss.

"It's no trouble," She said smiling.

"So, is this goodbye then?" Adam asked, "For now?"

"For now, but I'll see you soon right?" She asked.

"Of course." Adam said.

"Good," She said giving him a quick kiss.

"See you later." Adam said getting out of the car.

"Yeah bye Adam!" She said winking.

"Bye Vanessa." Adam said winking back as she drove away.

He walked right into Buford who was leaving. Buford was surprised to find himself right against the wall. "Listen here bucko; you better not do anything to hurt my sister in anyway. You got it?" Adam said threateningly.

"Yeah I would not dare, has anyone ever told you that your deceptively strong?" He asked.

"Yes they have, I've also been in four different martial arts since I was five so know that no matter how tough you think you are. I could undoubtedly take you and will if you do anything to her."

"I won't hurt her. I swear!" He said.

"You better not." Adam said letting him go.

"I won't, but man are you strong!" He said.

"Thanks, remember that then. You're free to go home or wherever you were headed now."

"Right I'll see you and her tomorrow for the pool party?" He asked.

"See you then." Adam said as if nothing just happened though he was now wondering about this pool party having not heard about it.

He shut the door as Isabella came down the stairs. "Isa, what's this about a pool party?" Adam asked.

"Oh we figured it would be a nice way to introduce you," Isabella said.

"That sounds like a great idea, but I wish I had known earlier." Adam said.

"Why?" Isabella asked.

"Then I would have invited Vanessa. I could always call her though."

"Yeah, by the way where did you go?"

"We figured we should let you and Buford be alone so she took me to this nice little spot in a park that she likes." Adam explained.

"Aw that's sweet," Isabella said.

"Yeah, we got together by the way." Adam smiled.

"Adam that's wonderful!"

"Yeah, I feel a whole lot better now thanks to her and I think she does, too." Adam said happily.

"Well that's great!" Isabella said.

"What about you and Buford." Adam asked.

"We got together," She said happily.

"Good, then I threatened him for the right reason." Adam said happy for his sister.

"You what?" She asked.

"What? I wouldn't be a good brother if I didn't." Adam said simply.

"Well I guess," She said.

"Like you're not going to do the same thing with Vanessa."

Isabella blushed "Well, yeah I am," She said.

"See? So, what's for dinner?" Adam asked.

"We don't know yet," Isabella said.

"Well, I made sure it would just be us for our first dinner together." Adam said.

"I know, but we don't know what to make," Isabella said.

"Well, what do you usually like?" Adam asked.

"Chinese," Isabella said.

"That works." Adam smiled.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We could have Chinese food for dinner." Adam said.

"Order in?" Isabella asked.

"Unless you would rather a different way." Adam said.

"Can you cook it?" She asked.

"Yes I could." Adam smiled, he loves cooking.

"Have you ever before?" Isabella asked.

Adam nodded. "Yes I have."

"Yes! Can I help?"

"Sure!" Adam said liking the idea of cooking with his new sister.

"Come on then!" She said excitedly.

Then headed into the kitchen and set to work and had dinner done quickly "That was fun." Isabella smiled.

"Yeah we make a good team," Adam said.

"That's good; we are brother and sister after all." Adam said but it felt weird coming out of his mouth.

"I know it's weird," Isabella said.

"We'll get the hang of it." Adam promised.

"Yeah I know," She said.

"Hey Mom!" Adam called.

She came in and gasped at the food. "You guys made this?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah!" Isabella said proudly.

"Well, you guys did a fantastic job!" Vivian said impressed.

"Well tell us how it taste's" Adam said.

Vivian nodded and they all dished up plates.

Once all dished up, they sat down and began eating. "This is amazing!" Vivian said impressed.

"Thank you!" Both her kids said.

"After dinner I have something for each of you," Adam said.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Isabella said remembering he mentioned that in the car to the mall.

"What is it?" Vivian asked.

"I'm not sure exactly." Adam repeated.

"Guess we'll find out," Vivian said.

"Yes we will." Adam said continuing to eat, "By the way, I realized that I never got either of your phone numbers or the home phone's."

"Oh well we should fix that," Vivian said.

"Yeah, that's a little important." Adam commented.

"Well after dinner we can fix that," Isabella said.

"Alright." Adam nodded. "Also, Mom, Vanessa and I got together."

"Congratulations!" She said.

"So am I… with Buford." Isabella hesitated unsure of her reaction.

Vivian choked on the water she was drinking. "R...really?" She gasped out regaining her breath

Isabella nodded awkwardly. "Yes, really."

"I always thought you liked Phineas."

"Well, I did but it seems like a bad idea with how addicted he is to his projects. He's a good friend but… not so much a boyfriend."

"Thank goodness you realized that," Vivian said.

"You thought that?" Isabella asked surprised she didn't talk to her about that then.

"Yes, but you seemed to like him so much I did not say anything," Vivian said.

"Well, I really am glad I realized that though." Isabella said honestly.

"Me too," Vivian said.

"As am I if what I've heard is true." Adam said.

"It is," Isabella said.

"Then it's a good thing you choose Buford." Adam said.

"Yeah it is," She said happily.

"Well, as long as you two are happy, I'm happy." Vivian said.

"Thanks mom," They said.

"I would love to get to meet Vanessa though." Vivian said.

"Well, you will tomorrow," Adam said.

"Perfect then, she sounds really nice from what I heard though." Vivian said.

"She is," Adam said as they finished the yummy dinner. "I'll be back," Adam said heading upstairs. He came down with two envelopes and handed them to the respective owner. "I was told to give you guys these."

"Thank you," Vivian said. She opened her own envelope and a ring fell into her lap, but not just any ring. "My wedding ring?" She said shocked. She picked it up looking at it finding it surprising that he even still had it after all these years.

"He valued that," Adam said.

"I can't believe it." She breathed.

"Yeah, he missed you," Adam said.

"Mom, why did you and Dad split up?" Isabella asked.

"He was too concerned with other things," She said.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked confused.

"He had the wrong priorities and I could not handle it anymore," She said.

"It never seemed like that to me." Adam said.

"Maybe he changed over the years, but he did not when you two were babies," She said.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that but he truly did miss you." Adam said.

She nodded sadly and took out a piece of paper from in and unfolded it.

_Dear Vivian, _

_First of all let me start by saying what you probably already know the young man delivering this to you is your son. Second if you are in fact getting this letter I have died how I do not know but that is the truth. I have instructed my lawyer to give this to Adam to give to you in the event of my death or disappearance. Now before going on I must say that I have never stopped thinking about you and Isabella since I last saw you both and although I may not have been the best companion I do love you both dearly. Now as you know since I have died you are Adams legal guardian as we established before going our separate ways which means that what he does from here on is entirely up to you if you do not want him with you he can always go to live with my brother Charlie in North Carolina, I know he will understand but I do not think you will say no I have been wrong before though. It is my dearest hope that he and Isabella can be real brother and sister. It may be too late but I hope that they will both forgive us in time. Again I would like to say that I still do and always have loved you and Isabella and wish we could have had some time together. Hopefully you are willing to take Adam in if not simply give Charlie a call he still has the same number. _

_Yours forever, _

_Sergio Garcia Shapiro_

Vivian's hand went to her mouth as she read it over.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"Are we allowed to see each other's?" Vivian asked Adam.

"Yeah," Adam said.

Vivian handed the letter to Isabella.

Isabella began to cry a little as she read it. "I might have to wait a while to open my own." She said honestly wiping her eyes.

"I understand," Adam said.

Isabella sat her own and Vivian's down. "So, the phone numbers."

"Right, let's get that done," Adam said.

They got all three numbers in his phone and visa-versa. "Good?" Adam asked.

Isabella just stared at her unopened envelope in front of her. "Going to open it?" Adam asked

Isabella hesitated but said, "Yes," while slowly opening it. Out fell a small golden locket. She was surprised but it didn't have any particular significance that she knew of so she moved onto the letter for now.

_To my dearest daughter Isabella, _

_First of all let me tell you what you probably already know if you're reading this letter my name is Sergio Garcia Shapiro and I am your father. Now as I am sure Adam and Vivian have already told you your mother and I decided to get a divorce not long after you two were born. We each took one of you and went our separate ways. _

_I would first like to say how very sorry I am that I was never a part of your life and now since you are reading this letter I will never have the chance. I want you to know that I really do love you and your mother with all my heart but we had been fighting a lot and your mother and I agreed it was the best, for both of you If we simply went our separate ways. _

_Inside this envelope there should be a small silver locket. It used to belong to your grandmother and her grandmother before that it is given to the oldest female of the children and grandchildren which in this case because of the divorce means that this is now yours take good care of, it has been in our family for the last sixty years. Again never forget that I always loved you and your mother. _

_Love, _

_Your father, _

_Sergio Garcia Shapiro_

Isabella started to cry again putting on the locket. No one knew what to say so they just let her calm down which took a while. "What happened to him?" Isabella asked

"There was a car accident." Adam answered.

"A car crash?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah, he had major internal bleeding and several concussions. I'm not sure on the exact details because I was only told by a doctor over the phone at about two in the morning." Adam explained sadly.

"So, you did not get to see him?"

Adam shook his head, tears welding up in his eyes. "Not since he left at about six the afternoon before that."

"I can't imagine..." Isabella said.

"It was extremely difficult; I had basically completely shut down until I was sent here." Adam said.

Vivian got up and hugged him. Adam returned the hug crying and Isabella could tell he had been holding that in for a while. She certainly could not blame him for that though so she just let him let it all out. "I should have been there," Adam said.

"You couldn't have known that was going to happen, Adam." Isabella reminded.

"I should have been there when he died!"

"As nice as it would have been, it couldn't have been done." Vivian reminded her crying son.

"It's not fair," Adam said.

Vivian knew that was likely just the official story though but she couldn't tell them otherwise. "I know, none of this is fair."

Adam just kept crying. It was well over an hour before he started to calm down. "It's okay," Vivian whispered soothing as he actually started to drift off to sleep exhausted from all the crying.

"No it isn't." He croaked drifting off. Seconds later he was asleep. Vivian laid him down on the couch and just let him sleep.

"Poor Adam," Isabella said.

"Yeah." Vivian said sighing.

"Mom, what was dad so focused on?" She asked.

"Just stuff with his work." Vivian answered vaguely.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"He was a lawyer." Vivian lied knowing that's the official explanation to what he does. She hated lying to her kids more than anything but she can't tell them the truth.

"Well, that is a tough job," She sighed.

"Yes, it unfortunately is." Vivian said. If they only knew how difficult his real job was, not to mention dangerous.

"So we're leaving him here?" She asked.

"Or we might be able to take him up to his room." Vivian said judging it and the likelihood of accidentally waking him up through trying.

"How?" Isabella asked

"Carry him." Vivian shrugged.

"Okay you want head or feet?" Isabella asked.

"I'll take head." Vivian said moving there.

"Dang," Isabella said. Isabella sighed taking his legs and they got him up to his room in an extremity lift. As soon as they sat him down, Adam rolled over and kept sleeping

Vivian looked at the clock then her daughter. "You should probably go to sleep, too."

"Okay mom," She yawned.

"Good night, Mija." Vivian said giving her daughter a hug.

"Good night Mom," She said. She kissed her mother's cheek then headed to her own room. Vivian turned kissed Adams cheek and left.


	3. A Whole New Girl

**Hello readers and readdresses, I'm really sorry for how long this took, there was a bit of a mix up on editing and I was busy but here it is. START THE STORY!**

That night Adam woke up not sure what happened the night before. He looked around his room trying to remember how he got up there when his eyes settled on the clock, "Two in the morning?" He muttered. Feeling as he probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Adam got out of bed and headed downstairs.

The house was dark and quiet. "What to do, what to do?" He mumbled to himself. He briefly considered calling Vanessa, but figured it would be too late at night for that. So he sat down and turned on the TV and ironically ended up falling asleep on the couch.

That morning, Isabella came down surprised to find him that way. "Adam?" She asked poking him. Adam stirred but didn't fully wake up. "Wake up," She said.

He stirred again now opening his eyes, "Oh, hey, Isa."

"Hey what are you doing?"

He looked at the clock and said, "I guess I must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah, what were you doing?" She asked.

Adam explained what happened early that morning.

"Oh mom and I had moved you," She said.

"Well, that explains that then." Adam shrugged.

"Yeah sorry," She said.

"It's okay, I was just wondering." Adam shrugged.

"Well now you know."

"So, when is this pool party anyways?" Adam asked.

"A few hours from now," Isabella said. Adam checked the time wondering if it's a good time to call Vanessa yet. "Wait a little,"

"Alright," Adam nodded.

"Good, because we need to set the party up first," She said.

"Right," Adam nodded, "So, what first?"

"Pool cleaning," Isabella said. So, they set to work.

It was quickly done. "Alright, now you can call her real quick." Isabella allotted.

"Thanks!" Adam said. He pulled out his phone dialing the number.

It rang once before she picked up, "Hey Adam!" She said happily, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good I guess, how are you?" He asked.

"Great now that I have you as a boyfriend."

"Well thanks," Adam said.

"There's actually something I called to talk to you about though." He said before realizing that sounded like a break up. "Not that though. Nice stuff. Good news."

"Oh well good then what is it?" She asked.

Adam explained the details on the pool party.

"I would love to come, but I need to buy a swimsuit," She said.

"Great! There's still a few hours before the party." Adam said with a chuckle.

"Are you coming with me?" She asked.

"If you want me, too." Adam said.

"I can pick you up in fifteen minutes," She said.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Adam said.

"Okay!" Adam said. They both hung up. "I have to go get dressed," Adam said

Isabella sighed, "Alright, go."

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Well, there's still some stuff that needs to get done but never mind, I'll handle it." Isabella said. "Go have fun with your girlfriend, just not too much if you know what I mean."

"I do, but let me help more," Adam said.

"When's Vanessa gonna be here?" Isabella asked.

"In twenty minutes," Adam answered.

"Perfect, plenty of time then." Isabella said.

"Right," Adam said smiling. Adam got dressed and they did some more work on the party.

Twenty minutes later they heard honking, "That would be her. Bye, Isa." Adam said hugging her.

"Bring back snacks and drinks," Isabella said.

"I will." Adam said leaving.

He got into Vanessa's car and she kissed him on the cheek. "Great to see you,"

"Great to see you, too, Vanessa."

"How was your night?" She asked driving away.

"A little odd, I don't really remember falling asleep." Adam said honestly.

"Really? That is odd," She said worried.

"Yeah, but it's probably fine. How was yours?"

"It was great," She said.

"Well, that's great then." He said.

"Yeah, I had a dream about you," She said.

Adam blushed a little bit. "That's nice."

"Yeah it was" She said.

"I'm not sure if I had a dream about you or not but it's rather likely." Adam wondered.

"You don't remember your dream?" She asked.

"Most people don't with the vast majority of their dreams." Adam reminded.

"Really? I remember mine," She said.

"All of yours?"

"Not from years ago, but otherwise yeah," She said.

"That's incredible!" Adam said honestly impressed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've never even heard of such a thing. I mean, doesn't the human brain have an average of twenty different dreams a night?"

"Yeah," She shrugged.

"And you honestly remember every single one?"

"Yeah, for a few weeks then I remember new ones," She said.

"Including the nightmares?" He asked seeing the downside.

"Yeah, but those are few,"

"That's good then." He said as they pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Yeah," She said turning off the engine and facing him. "Now I think I owe you a better hello," She said and leaned in and kissed his lips. He kissed her back gripping her hips in his hands, "Now we can go." She said smiling widely when they separated.

"Okay," Adam said following her out.

They headed into a clothing store to the swimsuit section. "Alright you pick a few," Adam said

A while later, they were done. "I'll pay," Adam offered pulling out his wallet.

"No it's okay I got it," She said.

"No, I don't really mind, I had inherited a few thousand dollars from my dad." Adam said.

"Well, I have a few billion." Vanessa admitted shocking him to say the least.

"Say what?" Adam asked stunned.

"My dad was a billionaire and, when he got arrested, I got it all."

"Uh wow okay," Adam said.

She pulled out the money that she needed and paid for the suit. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I wanted to make sure that if you loved me it wasn't because of that."

"I can understand that," Adam said.

"Thank you, I was worried you'd be mad at me for hiding that from you."

"No, shocked though," Adam said.

"That's why I didn't want you to come over to my place yesterday." Vanessa said.

"Why not?" Adam asked as they left the store.

"Then it would have been SUPER obvious." Vanessa said.

"Why? What is your place like?" Adam asked.

"You want to see it?"

"Sure, we have time," Adam said.

"Let's go then." She said headed back to the car. Adam buckled in and they were off again

A while later, they stopped in front of a very tall building. "This is your home?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," She said parking the car and getting out, "Every last inch of it."

"That is incredible!" Adam said.

"Yeah, you want to see inside?" Vanessa offered.

"Of course I do," Adam said.

She smiled as he got out of the car and she switch from car to house key. "Come on then."

Adam followed her closely into an elevator. Her eyes scanned over the buttons debating where to take him. She decided on the kitchen first.

She led him over to the kitchen smiling widely. The kitchen was state of the art but had one very questionable quality. There weren't any cabinets, pantries, or fridges anywhere in sight. "Vanessa there is nothing here," Adam said.

"That's what you think." She said smirking as she walked up to one of the counters and placed her hand on the side causing a fully stocked shelving unit to rise up from the counter. Which, disclaimer, I got the idea from an episode of Million Dollar Rooms.

"That is so cool!" Adam said.

"Thanks, it was my idea actually." Vanessa said.

"Well it was a great idea!" Adam said.

"Thank you, I found it to be so much more efficient with the space." She said putting it away. "Like to move on?"

"Yeah," Adam said following her. She decided to take him to the game room next. "Wow!" Adam said looking at several large TV's each with a different system and several arcade games around the room.

"I figured you'd like this room." Vanessa said.

"Yeah it's wow!" Adam said. He random remembered something from his last phone call and started cracking up at the irony.

"What?" She asked.

"Remember our first call with my first guess on why you're doing better now?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She said confused.

"It's ironic now." Adam shrugged.

"How?" She asked confused.

"If you were to win the lottery, it wouldn't make much of a difference."

She chuckled, "I guess not,"

"So, anything else to show me?" He asked.

"So much, but so little time," She said.

"We could still come back later." Adam suggested.

"Yeah, but we have time for one more room," Vanessa said.

"Okay, where to then?" He asked.

"The pool, living room, or my room, you pick." She said.

"The pool!" He said.

"Follow me," She instructed and led him down to the pool. Adam was surprised at what he saw. Not only was it HUGE but it had about a dozen of pretty much had everything. Divingboards, water slides, pool jet, hot tubs, you name it and the entire far side of the pool was a large water curtain coming down from the ceiling.

"This is incredible!" Adam said stunned.

"Yeah, this room's my favorite." Vanessa said.

"I can see why!" Adam said.

"Should we head back to your house now though?" She asked. "You don't want to miss your own party."

"Yeah and we need to get snacks," Adam added.

"You can grab them from the kitchen," She said.

"Perfect then." Adam said and they headed over there.

He grabbed chips, dip, and several fruits with caramel dip. "You sure this is okay?" He asked grabbing chips and a deli meat platter.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Vanessa asked confused.

"I'm taking your food, and drinks," Adam said.

"That's no problem at all." Vanessa said honestly.

"I feel like I owe you though," Adam said.

"Don't." She said.

"Well I will pay you back somehow," Adam said.

"Well, there is one thing." Vanessa said.

"What is it? Anything," Adam said. Vanessa kissed him. Adam set the food down and kissed her back pulling her closer to him,

"Now we're even." She said once they had to separate.

"Yeah, okay," Adam said dazed.

They grabbed the food and headed back to the car. "You really like me kissing you that much?" Vanessa asked.

Adam nodded, "Yes I do."

"Then we'll have to do it more, we have not even French kissed yet," Vanessa said starting the car.

"I look forward to it." Adam said smiling.

"You should, we can try if you help me find the sort auto pilot," Vanessa said.

Adam looked. "That button?"

"Is it big and black?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes it is." Adam said.

"Then push it," She said. So, Adam did. She took her hands off the wheel and feet off the peddles and that care kept driving.

She smiled and pulled Adam in. She started off slow then pushed her tongue into his mouth slowly Adam opened his mouth letting it in and connecting his tongue to hers. She began to play with his leading his own tongue in a sort of dance. He held her close as this continued.

Then at last they separated with spit line connecting their lips. Vanessa wiped in away smiling widely. "That was indescribably amazing," Adam said smiling. Vanessa just nodded at loss of words. "I have never felt that good before," Adam said.

"Neither have I." Vanessa said honestly.

"I can't believe anything could be that good," Adam said.

"I know right." She said as the car came to a stop.

"We'll have to do that again later," Adam said hopefully.

"Yes we do." She said getting out.

"Now you take the food in and I'll go change," She said.

"Alright." She said taking the food as told.

Vanessa went up to the door and knocked. Isabella answered seconds later, "Hi, Isabella."

"Hey Vanessa," She said smiling.

"I got snacks." She said holding them up.

"Oh cool!" She said.

"Also, I need a place to change," She informed

"You could use my room if you'd like." Isabella offered having already changed.

"Thanks nice suit by the way," Vanessa said looking at her dark purple bikini.

"Thank you, I'll show you to my room." Isabella said letting her in.

She walked Vanessa up the stairs and to the right, and then left her alone to change.

She ran into Adam on the way down. "Hey bro, how did it go?"

"It was great," Adam said carefully.

"Something wrong?" She asked noticing that.

"No, it was amazing," Adam said

"You seemed a little... off... when you said that."

"We just had an amazing day," Adam said.

"You didn't...?"

"What?" Adam asked not knowing what she was going for.

"You know... do it?'

"Oh! No we didn't!" Adam answered defensively.

Isabella let out a sigh of relief, "Alright, good."

"Yeah, Why would you think we did?" Adam asked. Isabella had no answer to that but that spoke volumes. "You didn't."

"I well we were alone and..." She stammered.

"Really? You were literally just getting on my case about that."

"Well this is different," She corrected.

"How?" He asked.

"I we... I got nothing," Isabella admitted.

"See? We really didn't but you have no right to be getting on my case so much then." Adam said.

"Okay, sorry" She said.

Adam sighed, "Did you at least use protection?"

"Of course!" Isabella defended.

"Well, I guess that makes it a little bit better." Adam said relieved.

"Good," She said

"Please don't tell Mom?" Isabella asked hopefully.

"I won't," Adam said smirking.

"You want something on that don't you?" She asked based on the smirk.

"Maybe," Adam said.

"What?" Isabella asked desperate that she doesn't find out.

"The favor returned if and when Vanessa and I decide to do that," Adam said.

"Alright, I can do that." Isabella agreed.

"Thank you," Adam said.

"You may not have to wait very long though," Isabella shrugged

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Well, have you seen how she looks at you for one?" Isabella asked.

"Well, yeah." Adam said blushing.

"Good and second look up the stairs, and tell me she is not trying to tempt you," Isabella whispered smirking.

Adam looked up the stairs and turned red as a tomato. Vanessa stood at the top of the stairs in a red one piece bikini that showed off her body, but hid it enough to be acceptable at the party. The sides showed off her skin slightly and the rest hugged her body just right. "Well?" She asked them.

"You look perfect." Adam said going up to her.

"Thanks, you like it then?" She asked with a smirk stepping so her face was inches from his and her chest touching his own.

"Yes I do."

"Well, I'm happy then," she said kissing him lightly and teasingly slowly.

"I still have to get mine on though." Adam said when they separated.

"Then hurry up and go change," She said her lips brushing against his ear. Adam hurried to his room and got changed quickly. He came out dressed in red and black swim trunks with a black muscle shirt on. Vanessa blushed. "Perfect."

"Thanks," Adam said.

"So, what's left till the party?" Vanessa asked.

"Guests, except Buford, and you," Isabella said.

"We're just waiting for them now?" Adam asked.

"Yeah we still have about an hour," Isabella answered.

"So, what do you want to be till then?" Vanessa asked Adam.

"I don't know," Adam said.

"Well… we could…" Vanessa trailed.

"What?" Adam asked honestly confused.

Vanessa whispered it in his ear.

Adam turned red, but smiled, "You think we are ready for that?" He whispered to her taking her hand. Vanessa nodded. "Well come with me then," Adam said leading her towards his room

A while later, they both came out dazed and smiling like goofballs. "Totally called it," Isabella chuckled.

"I know," Adam said.

"Now we're even. You tell Mom, I tell Mom and visa versa."

"Deal," Adam said.

"Wait… so… she…?" Vanessa trailed.

"And Buford yeah," Adam said.

"Yeah, then you guys are even." Vanessa shrugged.

"Well worth it though," Adam said smiling.

"Definitely," Vanessa agreed snuggling into him.

"I need to go find my boyfriend," Isabella said smiling.

"Alright, go." Adam said and Isabella headed down the stairs.

"Adam?" Vanessa said carefully.

"Yes, Vanessa?" Adam asked.

"I have something to tell you," She said.

"Alright, what is it?" Adam asked.

"Well there's a bit more to me than you know," She said.

He took her back to the room sitting her down on the bed. "You can tell me anything, Vanessa."

"I know, but could you maybe come hold me please? It's hard to say," She said. Adam gave a small smile and did. "So, my dad who was arrested kind of ran an evil empire...in another dimension."

Adam was shocked to say the least but didn't let go of her and said, "That doesn't matter to me though. It doesn't make who you are."

"So you still love me?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes, I do." He said before kissing her to prove it.

She smiled into pulling him close as possible

"I'll love you no matter what." Adam promised when the separated.

"Promise me that?" She asked.

"I promise." Adam said holding her close.

"Okay," She said smiling.

A while later, the party was in full swing. "Hey Isabella?" A voice asked her and she turned to find Katie her blonde hair let down and a nervous look in her green eyes.

"Something wrong, Katie?" Isabella asked.

"No the party is great it's about your brother, does he have a girlfriend?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, yes, actually." Isabella said disappointing Katie.

"What? Who?" Katie asked seeming competitive and Isabella had to admit Katie was was cute she easily tied Isabella in that category, but Vanessa might beat them there.

Isabella hesitated but simply pointed to Vanessa. Katie turned and seemed to size Vanessa up. "Damn." Katie muttered realizing how hot she is.

"Yeah sorry Katie," Isabella apologized.

"I did not say I was giving up," Katie said.

"Katie, don't do anything crazy." Isabella said with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you say I would?" Katie asked.

"How else would you do something about it?" Isabella asked.

"I will make him like me on his own," She said.

Isabella shrugged, "Well, alright, good luck with that."

"You don't think I can?" Katie asked.

"It's possible." Isabella shrugged honestly having no idea.

"Well I guess we'll see," Katie said smiling dreamily at Adam.

"By the way, is what I hear true?" Katie whispered, "About you and Buford?"

"That we're dating?" She asked.

Katie nodded looking briefly over at Buford, "That can't be true though right? I mean, he's Buford."

"Hey! What's wrong with him?" Isabella asked defensively.

Katie proceeded to list all of Buford's faults then asked, "Besides, what happened to Phineas?"

"I realized that Phineas makes a better friend than boyfriend he gets to project obsessed and Buford is a great guy," She said.

"Well, if you say so I guess." Katie shrugged but was back to staring at Adam. "Do you think I should go talk to Adam? At least introduce myself?"

"Can't hurt," Isabella shrugged.

Katie nodded and walked up to him. "Hello." She said nervously.

"Oh hello, I'm Adam," He said offering his hand.

Katie took it blushing slightly. "I'm Katie."

"Nice to meet you Katie," He said shaking her hand.

"So, where are you from?" Katie asked.

"Miami, Florida," Adam said.

"That's so cool." Katie smiled. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah I loved it, but I like it here," Adam said.

Hours later the party was over, Isabella and Buford were in the living room making-out. Adam and Vanessa were in his room making-out as well.

Vanessa broke away for a second. "You said you'll still love me no matter what, right?"

"No matter what," Adam said

"Well, there's something else I haven't told you, something extremely important."

"Well then tell me what it is," Adam said still holding her.

"Remember that you said that just because my dad was an evil emperor doesn't mean that that's who I am?"

"Yeah," Adam said.

"Well… though it doesn't mean that it has to be… that is exactly who I am." Vanessa confessed.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

Vanessa wrench her way out of Adam's arm looking down. "I'm evil, Adam."

"Y...you're evil? How evil?" Adam asked.

"To where I actually came to this world to take over it and enslave everyone," Vanessa said with a huge malevolent smirk.

"Then why date me?" Adam asked still sitting on the bed and looking at her.

"Because I love you." Vanessa said truthfully.

Adam went silent for a moment as Vanessa kept talking.

"I really do Adam and think about all we could do, and you could be with me," She said now standing in front of him his swimsuit still clinging to her.

"Well, it looks like you'll need some help with your goal." Adam said standing up and pulling her back in.

"So you still love me?" She asked her lips brushing against his.

"I told you I would no matter what." Adam said before kissing her.

"Adam?" She gasped between kisses.

"Yes?"

"Take me, right now I don't care who hears or see's I want you now!" She said jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist.

After a while, they came out back in their suits. "So, you're really going to help me?" Vanessa asked still having trouble believing that.

"Yeah I really am going to help you," Adam said.

"Why though?" Vanessa asked. "You seemed like too nice of a guy to get mixed up in something like this."

"I love you, Vanessa and I want to help you any way I can I won't let anything take you from me," He said holding her close.

"Thank you so much." She said wrapping her arms around her.

"It's no trouble Vanessa, I love you, the hard part will be convincing the others to be on your side, well maybe not Isabella and Buford," Adam said.

"Maybe we should talk to the two of them once they're done then." Vanessa said.

"Done?" Adam asked confused. Vanessa pointed down the steps. Adam looked down to see Isabella and Buford still in a heated make-out session. "Oh, that." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah, so drinks?" She offered.

"Drinks?" Adam asked confused.

"Well, what we just did makes me thirsty," She said.

"Alright, let's see if we can't sneak down to the kitchen." Adam said so they carefully went down the stairs toward the kitchen. "So, what do you want to drink?"

"Do you any juice?" She asked.

Adam checked, "What kind?"

"Any, but Mango is my favorite," She said.

"No mango." He frowned. "We have grape."

"That works," She shrugged.

He took the jug out and poured two glasses. "I think a toast is in order," Vanessa said.

Adam nodded, "You can lead it."

"To... true love?" She asked

"To true love," Adam said clinking his glass to hers.

"The world won't know what hit it," Vanessa said.

"No they won't." Adam smirked taking a drink.

"You know I love you right?" She asked happily leaning into him.

"Of course I know that, and I love you, too." He said putting his arm around her.

"Well you two look cozy," Isabella said walking in.

"Oh, hey Isa, there's something we need to talk to you and Buford about." Adam said carefully.

"Okay, what?" She asked carefully.

Vanessa hesitated but explained what again what she had to Adam.

"You're insane." Isabella said sounding afraid and pulled out her phone ready to call the cops.

"Isa, wait! Please!" Adam said.

"You have thirty seconds to tell me why I shouldn't." Isabella said not putting her phone away.

Not sure what else to say Adam said, "Because I love her, and I'm going to help. If you call the cops on her, you call the cops on me."

"Adam really?" She asked.

Adam nodded, "Yes, really."

"But, she's evil," Isabella said.

"I don't care." Adam said holding Vanessa close.

Isabella sighed, "What happens if you take over?" She asked.

Adam looked to Vanessa for the answer. "It won't get worse it'll get better if I rule there is no war and then we can fix things, it'll all be under my rule,"

"See?" Adam said. "Everything's going to be great. So please, don't call the cops, we need your help."

"Buford what do you think?" Isabella asked.

Buford shrugged. "It doesn't sound too bad from what she said."

"Alright, I'm in," Isabella said.

"You too?" Vanessa asked Buford hopefully.

"I go where Isabella goes," Buford answered.

"Good, this really does mean a lot guys." Vanessa said.

"You won't hurt our loved ones?" Isabella asked worriedly.

Vanessa shook her head. "I promise."

"Then we're good," Isabella said.

"Now we just have to worry about the others." Adam reminded.

"Yeah," Isabella sighed.

"Think they'll react the same way at first?" Vanessa asked.

"Likely," Isabella said.

"Then we need a better approach." Vanessa said not wanting them to make it through to calling the police.

"We could try explaining first," Adam suggested.

"That should hopefully work." Vanessa said. "Anyone that might be a good idea to go next?" She asked any of them.

"Phineas, you offer him unlimited inventing opportunities and he's yours," Isabella said.

"Perfect." Adam agreed.

"Alright, we'll start there," Vanessa said

"He's right across the street." Isabella told her.

"Let's go then," She ordered.

The four of them left the house and headed across the street. "What about Ferb?" Adam asked.

"As long as Phineas agrees, he'll stand by him." Isabella said.

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked.

"Positive, Phineas and Ferb are inseparable." Isabella said confidently.

"Well alright then," She said.

They came to the Flynn-Fletcher home and knocked and Phineas answered.

"Hey Phin." Adam said.

"Hey Adam what do you need?" He asked.

"We have something we need to talk to you and Ferb about." Adam said.

"Oh okay, come in,"

The four of them came in hoping this will work. "So what do you need?" Phineas asked

Vanessa explained everything, including what will happen if she succeeds.

**Cliff hanger! Adam, Isabella, Buford know Vanessa's secret and have agree to help her but what will Phineas and Ferb think? Why is no one reviewing this? I can tell from the traffic that a lot of people are reading this. Come on, please review! They make me happy, I don't even care if they are flames. Just REVIEW!**


	4. A Single Step

**Hello peeps and peepettes! Marcus and I do not own Phineas and Ferb, which is owned by Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh or All Your Life which is owned by The Band Perry, which sounds Phineas and Ferb related but it's not. I do own Marcus though, just don't tell him I said that... he doesn't read these right?**

"I don't know what to say," Phineas said.

"I'm going to need someone who can invent and build a whole bunch of different inventions, and I heard that you two are just the guys for that." Vanessa offered.

"Well I'm not sure," Phineas said.

"Please, Phineas. I really need your help and I promise it won't be bad, it will be better." Vanessa begged.

"Well, are you sure?" Phineas asked.

"Positive." Vanessa nodded.

"Well, I'm in if Ferb is," Phineas said. Ferb sighed and nodded.

"Thank you both!" She said hugging them

"You're welcome." Phineas said hesitantly returning it.

"You seem nervous," She said.

"Just a little bit conflicted," Phineas said honestly.

"Tell me why?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm not exactly sure this is the right thing to do."

"Well maybe it is, a peaceful world seems good to me," Vanessa said,

"Me too but it's still taking over the world." Phineas said swaying on morality.

"Well that may be, but it's making it better as well," Vanessa said.

"Alright, we're in then." Phineas agreed.

"Thank you both," Vanessa said.

"It's our pleasure." Phineas said.

"That's the spirit, and Phineas I have someone you may want to meet," Vanessa said.

"Really, who is it?" Phineas asked likely meeting new people.

"A wonderful girl in my inventing department, her name is Kelly, she loves to invent, and Ferb I have someone in my organization that says she knows you," Vanessa said.

"Really?" Ferb asked in surprise. It did seem extremely unlikely.

"Yeah, a girl I met in Britain does the name Emily ring any bells?" She asked

His eyes instantly doubled in size, "Emily? Emily Kinney?"

"Yeah, that's her!" Vanessa said nodding.

"Heck yeah it does a lot more than ring bells, she was my best friend before I moved away."

"Oh! Well she was one of the first come on in my Britain branch, I can have her transferred here though," Vanessa said.

"Really? I would love that." Ferb said excited at the idea of seeing her again.

"Excellent! I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again," Vanessa said.

Ferb nodded, "I know I will."

"That's great," Adam said.

"I'm sure you'll like her." Ferb told Adam.

"I trust your judgment," Adam said.

"The only problem is that she could be a little… ethnocentric at times." Ferb warned.

"What?" Adam asked

"She has visited a few times but could never really grasp the 'American Way' as she calls it and would sometimes make little comments on it."

"That sounds like she's fun," Adam said

"Alright, just figured I should warn you,"

"Well thanks for the warning," Adam said

"I'll call her now if you like." Vanessa offered.

"Really?" Ferb asked excited. Vanessa nodded pulling out her phone. "Thank you!" Ferb said

Vanessa smiled and dialed the number. Which rhymes.

It only rang twice. "Hello ma'am?" Emily asked.

"Hello Emily, how would you like to be transferred to the First Dimension Danville Branch with Ferb?"

"This isn't a joke?" She asked excitedly.

"Even my father would never joke about such a thing."

"Then yes! I would love that!" She said.

"Then hurry and pack, Ferb knows and is eagerly waiting."

"Thank you, ma'am!" She said.

"You're welcome, Emily." She hung up. "She'll be here soon." Vanessa told Ferb putting away her phone.

"Yes!" Ferb said looking more excited than Isabella had ever seen him.

Emily appeared out of nowhere and instantly hugged Ferb, "Ferby!"

"Emily!" He said hugging her.

"It's so great to see you again!" She said in an undeniably British accent hugging him even tighter.

"You too, I missed you," He said.

"He's going to be helping us." Vanessa told Emily, "They all are."

"Really that's great! Who are you?" She asked looking at Adam.

"I'm Adam, Vanessa's boyfriend and Isabella's brother."

"Vanessa you have a boyfriend? Isabella you have a brother?"

"Yes," They both answered.

"Oh well nice to meet you," She said offering her hand.

"You as well," Adam said politely shaking it.

"Thanks," She said flashing a smile.

"So, you and Ferb were best friends back in Britain?" Adam asked.

"Yeah we were," She said.

"Ever sense we were in preschool and he fixed my broken dolly for me. I thought it was the most amazing thing in the world. At the time I had never seen anything like it."

"Then he got older right?" Isabella asked.

She nodded, "Exactly."

"And he pulled off incredible things?"

"Yes, that is right." She said getting annoyed wondering what the point is of these questions.

"Can I talk to you?" Isabella asked.

"Sure, Isabella. Alone or...?" Emily asked.

"Yeah alone," She said.

"Alright," Emily agreed, "Lead the way."

She took Emily out into the yard. "You like Ferb and you have never told him,"

Emily sighed and nodded, "Yeah, so?"

"You need to tell him before another girl gets him," Isabella said.

"Alright, I will."

"You better," Isabella said smiling.

"Like you're one to talk though." Emily reminded.

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked.

"With you and Phineas," She said simply obviously not knowing about her and Buford.

"Emily, I have a boyfriend," Isabella said.

"Really?" Emily asked surprised. "That's great then."

"It's not Phineas," She said.

"It isn't? Who is it then?" Emily asked.

"It's Buford," Isabella said.

Emily didn't know what to think. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah I'm very happy," Isabella said smiling

"Then congratulations," Emily smiled.

"Thanks!" Isabella said.

"Alright then, I'll go talk to Ferb."

"Yes!' Isabella said happily.

"Anything else?"

"No we can go back now," Isabella said.

"Good." Emily smiled and they headed back to the group.

"And that Phineas is why I will never go to Transylvania," Adam was saying when they entered

"Why do all the good conversations happen while I'm away?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know," Emily shrugged.

"Ferb, there's something I need to talk to you about though."

"Oh sure Emily," Ferb said following her back out.

"There's something that I need to tell you that I had been hiding for a very long time."

"Okay what is it?" Ferb asked.

"Well," Emily tried to find the words and decided to just go out and say it. "I have a crush on you."

I...you… you do?" Ferb stammered. Emily just nodded nervously. "Well I have a crush on you too," Ferb said.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but I never thought I stood a chance," He said.

"Well, you definitely stand more than just a chance." Emily said stepping closer to him.

"I would?" He asked hopefully.

"Assuming you didn't find a girlfriend which I would find exceedingly surprising."

"I don't," Ferb said so Emily leaned in and kissed him. Ferb wrapped his arms around her and held her there. Her eyes fluttered closed as her arms wrapped around him as well, it was even better than she had imagined.

"That was amazing," She said as they separated.

"Extremely," Ferb said with a smile.

"So, we're an item now?" She asked.

Ferb nodded, "We better be."

"Yes!" Emily said overjoyed.

He pulled her back into another kiss. "We should get back inside," She sighed when they separated. Ferb nodded and they headed back into the house.

"That is how you defeat a wolf with a paperclip and a piece of string," Vanessa was saying as they entered

"Guys!" Emily said happily.

"Yes?" They all asked.

"Ferb and I got together!"

"That's great!" Vanessa said.

"Yeah! I'm so happy!" She said holding him close.

"I bet," Isabella said.

"What about the others though?" Adam asked.

"Well the girls will all probably be on board," Isabella said.

"Should we go talk to them then?" Adam asked.

"Yeah we should," Emily said.

"I'll go fetch them." Isabella said leaving.

She stepped outside cleared her throat. "Fireside girls report!" She called out. As per the norm, all the girls were instantly there. "Thank you all I wanted to talk to you all about Vanessa," Isabella said

Katie grunted slightly. "What about her?"

Isabella took a deep breath and explained all she could.

"That's insane!" Katie said before any of the others could say anything. "You can't possibly expect us to agree to that."

"Well it sort of makes sense actually," Gretchen said.

The rest of the girls agreed but Katie looked around in disbelief. "You all seriously want to help some girl you barely even know take over the world?"

"Yeah, because it makes sense and it will improve things," Gretchen said.

"How can you possibly trust her word on that?"

"Adam does, so do Buford, Isabella, Phineas and Ferb," Gretchen said.

"Adam's her boyfriend, Buford's an idiot, Isabella doesn't want to upset her brother, Phineas blindly trusts anyone, and Ferb goes with whatever Phineas says." Katie listed.

"Your just jealous of Vanessa, Buford is smarter than you think, Phineas knows where to draw the line, and Ferb would say something if it were that bad," Gretchen said.

"Whatever, I still don't trust her." Katie said. "Count me out." With that, she left.

"Wow! So are the rest of you in?" They nodded. "Good so come on," Isabella said

They headed inside to the others, "and that is why, lemons should have hair." Emily said when they came in.

"Really?" Isabella asked hating having missed out on that conversation.

"Sometimes I wonder if you guys actually having these conversations while I'm gone or just say the weirdest thing that comes to mind whenever I show up."

"No these conversations do happen," Adam said.

"Then why only when I'm gone?"

"Coincidence," Ferb said.

"You guys have horrible timing." Isabella sighed.

"No you do," Adam said.

"He's right. You're the one that keeps leaving." Emily shrugged.

"I... yeah point taken,"

"All the girls but Katie agreed." Isabella said returning the subject.

"Good," Vanessa said.

"What about with Katie though?" Emily asked worried.

"Not a concern yet," Vanessa said confidently.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Gretchen asked.

"I work for Vanessa," She said.

"Oh, that's cool." Gretchen said not sure what else to say.

"And Ferb and I got together,

"Oh." Gretchen looked rather disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." She lied.

"Liar," Vanessa said.

Gretchen sighed, "Well, I sort of had a crush on Ferb but it's fine."

"Oh sorry," Emily said.

Gretchen shrugged, "Well, if anyone else got him I'm glad it's you."

"Thanks and you will get a boyfriend I know it!"

"Thanks, Emily." Gretchen said with a smile.

"No problem," Emily said.

"So, what's the plan?" Gretchen asked Vanessa.

"Well we need to start small with the state of California," Vanessa said.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Adam asked.

"We start with a city,"

"Sounds best," Adam nodded.

"Danville?" Isabella asked.

"Of course, I don't see why not." Vanessa shrugged.

"It'll be easy our Mayor is stupid," She said.

"Exactly why I choose this place," Vanessa reminded.

"Yeah, how is he related to you?"

"His counterparts my uncle but he's very different than this one." Vanessa said.

"How different?" Ferb asked.

"Well, my uncle isn't an idiot for starters."

"That's good"

"Put it's good that this one is, it makes him a lot easier to overthrow."

"Yeah when do act?" Isabella said.

"Well, there's no time like the present." Vanessa answered.

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know," Adam said.

"So, that means this is everyone's last chance to change their mind." Vanessa said. No one did. "Good, then here's the plan," Vanessa started.

She explained everything which you will actually see later.

"That's should work." Adam said once she was done.

"Good Adam and Isabella up," Vanessa said.

She handed them both teleporters. "Do your thing."

"Yes ma'am," They said typing in the location.

They both disappeared appearing right in front of city hall. "You want high or low?" Adam asked

"You can take high." Isabella said.

"Okay see you in the middle?" Adam asked.

"See you in the middle." Isabella said as Adam disappeared to the roof. He appeared behind all the guards.

Meanwhile back at the house, "Phineas, Ferb, almost ready?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah two more minutes," Phineas said.

"Alright, hopefully they can hold up till then." Vanessa said.

"Oh they can." Gretchen said with confidence.

Back at city Hall Adam and Isabella locked the mayor in the office with them. "Now, now what is the meaning of all of this?" Roger asked.

"We are taking over," Adam said.

"Of the city? Surely you can't be serious."

"Oh we are," Isabella said.

"You can't do that!"

"We can and we are," Adam said.

"But why?"

"For you are an idiot," Isabella said.

"Well, it seems as though you and my brother are the only ones who think that." Roger countered.

"No there are plenty of others," Adam said.

"I doubt that."

"It's true your just a pretty face," Isabella said.

"And that is nowhere near all it takes to be a good mayor." Adam added.

"I beg to differ," Roger said.

"I don't, I good mayor has to be smart, observant, analyzing, caring; need I go on?" Adam listed.

"You think people will follow a child?"

"It's not for us but even if it was, who says they wouldn't? They followed you didn't they?" Adam asked.

"You disrespectful punk!"

"Harsh words," Isabella chuckled. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"Who is leading you?" He asked.

"You see soon enough." Adam said simply.

"Tell me!" He shouted

"Then we'd ruin the surprise." Isabella pouted.

"You'll see," Adam added.

"Tell me!" He demanded again.

"Don't worry she's coming," Isabella said

If you think it's bad in there; outside, it was chaos.

Robots swarmed and stopped anyone from getting to city hall. Phineas and Ferb stood at the front of city hall watching. "Looks like they're going fairly well." Phineas said.

"Yeah even nonlethal darts are working well," Ferb said

"Well, of course, we would never want to kill them."

"Yeah and people seem to notice that," Phineas said.

He gave him a high five. "See told you it would be fine," Vanessa said.

"I believe you're up, Vanessa." Phineas said.

"Thank you boys and girls," she said and pulled out her own teleporter.

"See you in a bit," she said.

She waved and teleported to the mayor's office appearing next to Adam.

"Hello, Uncle Roger." Vanessa smirked.

"V...Vanessa?" He gasped.

"Almost, but I'm from a different dimension actually."

"A what?" He asked.

"Wow, you're even stupider than I thought." Vanessa chuckled.

"Vanessa you can't do this!" He said.

"Why not? It's only my first step to world domination." Vanessa said.

"No way you can't others will stand against you,"

"Not successfully." She shrugged.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"Because, I already have a large scale army and have barely even started. Plus, it's in my blood."

"And I have great generals," She added.

"It can't possibly be enough." Roger countered.

"Oh, believe me, it is," She said.

"It's impossible."

"No it's not," Vanessa said.

"Yes, it is."

"We took you over in an hour," Vanessa said.

"That's nothing compared to the whole world though."

"One step at a time," Vanessa said.

"You'll have too many people going against you with real armies."

"Oh, I like my chances," Vanessa said.

"You have none." Roger said blatantly.

"We'll see," Vanessa smirked.

"The question remains though: what do we do with you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, if I'm taking over there has to be something to do with you."

"Butler?" Isabella asked.

"That works." Vanessa smirked.

"You're mad!" He said.

"That's in my blood, too. If you ever met my dimension's version of your brother then you'd understand perfectly."

"She's not mad," Adam said.

"Well, depends on which mad." Vanessa shrugged. "I'm not exactly angry but I am insane."

"You follow her?" Roger asked Adam and Isabella

"Vanessa, you're not insane." Adam said.

"Yeah I am in a small way," She said walking over to Adam.

"I don't think so, you're just unique."

"You think so?" She asked smiling.

Adam nodded, "I really do."

"Adam you know just how to cheer me up," She said smiling.

"You're mad too then." Roger said.

"No they are not!" Isabella said angrily.

"So are you, and anyone else who's helping her in this insane plan."

"Oh shut up already," Isabella said rolling her eyes.

"Can't we just knock him out?" Vanessa sighed. Adam spin kicked Roger in the jaw. "Thank you." Vanessa smiled as Roger hit the ground.

"My pleasure," Adam said.

She sat down at his desk and started looking through the papers. "Now, they have to be here somewhere."

"What?" Adam asked.

"The papers I'll need to make this official." Adam and Isabella looked confused "There has to be some kind of official papers or something."

"Is there?" Adam asked.

"That's what I'm looking for. This place is a wreck."

Adam and Isabella helped look. "Here it is." Isabella announced.

"Thank you," Vanessa said. She took the papers and looked them over. "There's covered in coffee stains. This city owes me a HUGE thank you."

"Yeah, it does,"

She read through the papers then signed them. "Danville is mine," she said.

"Congratulations, Vanessa." Adam smiled.

"Thank you," she said kissing his cheek.

"You missed." He said kissing her lips briefly.

"Can you two wait until later?" Isabella asked.

"That's why I just did a brief peck." Adam said.

"Oh well okay then this went a lot smoother than I expected," Isabella said.

Vanessa nodded, "Very."

"It's been a long day," Adam sighed.

"Very but in a good way. What time is it?" Isabella asked.

"Just past ten," Vanessa said.

"Maybe we should call it a night then?" Adam asked.

"Yeah you and your family and friends are all staying with me," Vanessa said.

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Yeah everyone's family and friends will. It's safest."

"Can't argue with that." Adam chuckled.

"Is your place big enough?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, I'm sure it is plenty big." Adam said remembering when he went there. Isabella raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see." Vanessa smirked.

"Okay," Isabella shrugged.

"Wanna see now?" Vanessa asked pulling out her teleporter.

"Yeah after we get everyone,"

"Alright, I'll get them." Vanessa said heading out.

"Wait up!" Isabella called.

Vanessa smirked as Adam and Isabella came to opposite sides of her. "This is a winning team," Vanessa smirked.

Adam nodded, "The world won't know what hit it."

"No it won't." Isabella said with confidence.

They made it to the front of city hall where the others were. "We won!" Vanessa said.

"That's great!" Phineas said.

"Yes it is and now all of you need to stay with me," Vanessa said.

"Is your place big enough?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah, want to see?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure!" Everyone said.

"Grab hands," Vanessa said.

Everyone did and Vanessa teleported them to her building. They came out near the pool. "Oh my god," Isabella said.

"Nice right?" Vanessa asked.

"Very!" She said impressed, "How did you get all this?"

"Inheritance," Vanessa said.

"Oh, wow," Was all Isabella said.

"This is just the pool," Vanessa said.

"Yeah, there's so much more." Adam said.

"Can we see?" Phineas asked.

"Pick a room." Vanessa said.

"Inventing!" Phineas said.

"Follow me, then." Vanessa said heading to the nearest one.

"Is that girl you told us about here?" Isabella asked.

"I think so," Vanessa said. They got there to find a girl Phineas' age with chestnut brown hair, tan skin, green eyes, and a heart shaped head, "Hey Kelly!" Vanessa said smiling.

Kelly turned to them with a smile. "Hey boss, these the people you told me about.

"Yeah and this is Phineas," Vanessa said pushing him forwards.

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" Kelly said offering her hand with a huge smile.

"Y… you too," Phineas stammered slightly blushing.

Kelly blushed as well. "I've heard a lot about you and Ferb, and not just from Vanessa."

"Oh really?" Phineas asked confused.

"Yeah, you guys are like celebrities for all your projects and stuff." Kelly said. "Is that stuff all really true?"

"Yeah it is," Phineas said smiling.

"That is so awesome, you two are my inspiration. I know I'll probably never be that good but it really helps to have someone to look up to on my inventing." Kelly rambled in sort of hero worship.

"Well thanks, but I'm sure you're a great inventor," Phineas said.

"Everyone seems to say that but I seriously doubt I'm that good."

"I don't" Phineas said.

"How could you possibly say that? You haven't even seen anything yet." Kelly reminded.

"I have confidence," Phineas shrugged.

"Well, maybe I could show you something." Kelly offered awkwardly.

"Sure that sounds fun!" Phineas said. She was shaking in her boots as she went over to the inventing table. "Don't be nervous,"

"It won't be good enough." Kelly sighed.

"I think it will!" He said.

"You're too kind." She said. "Want something already made or would you rather watch me make it?"

"Either," Phineas said.

She hesitated but took some supplies and tools. Phineas sat off to the side and watched. She closed her eyes for a second to calm herself down and set to work. Phineas watched her work carefully 'You can do this.' Kelly thought working at lightning fast speeds. Phineas was impressed.

Once she was done, she stepped to the side looking down and waited for his judgment. "It's great!" He said.

"Really?" She asked looking up hopefully.

"Yeah really!" He said.

"Well, it's not very useful in taking over the world but it's an idea I've had for a while. It's a music player that senses the uses mood and picks a song accordingly." Kelly explained picking it up.

Just then the song All Your life started playing

Kelly turned beat red. Was that really how she felt?

**Would you walk to the edge of the ocean?**

**Just to fill my jar with sand?**

**Just in case I get the notion?**

**To let it run through my hands?**

**Would you catch a couple thousand fireflies?**

**Put 'em in a lamp to light my world?**

**All dressed up in a tux and bow tie?**

**Hand delivered to a lonely girl?**

**To a lonely lonely girl?**

**I don't want the whole world**

**No, the sun, the moon, and all their light**

**I just want to be the only girl**

**You love all your life**

**Lately I've been writing desperate love songs**

**I mostly sing them to the wall**

**You could be the center piece of my obsession**

**If you would notice me at all, yeah, yeah, yeah **

**I don't want the whole world**

**No, the sun, the moon, and all their light**

**I just want to be the only girl**

**You love all your life**

Phineas blushed. Kelly hastily grabbed her teleporter. "Hey wait," Phineas said catching her arm.

Kelly somehow managed to blush even deeper. "Yes?"

"Don't go please," He said.

"This is so embarrassing though." She said looking away.

"Well, still don't go," he said.

She looked at him slightly hopeful, "Why not?"

"Well, I did not really mind," Phineas said

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Really I think... I like you," Phineas said.

"You mean like, like like?"

"Yeah I do," he blushed. Kelly looked extremely happy and hugged him. He smiled and returned the hug.

Adam smiled at this pulling his own girlfriend in. She happily came to him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Adam melted in kissing her back.

Isabella seeing all this smiled over at Buford who smiled back and pulled her into a kiss. She sighed happily.

"Well, if all the yanks are doing it?" The only one in that group who would call them yanks said turning to her boyfriend. Ferb smiled and kissed her.

Phineas and Kelly separated and looked around at the other couples. "Oh, wow." Kelly said having not expected that.

"I think we triggered a hormone chain..." Phineas said.

"In that case, it could have been a lot worse." Kelly giggled. "So, does this mean…?"

"Well if you want it too," Phineas said carefully.

"I do." Kelly said blushing again. "I know it's awfully fast but…"

"It seems right?" Phineas said.

She nodded, "Maybe if we try, but just take it slow?"

"That's alright with me," He said.

Kelly looked very happy and hugged him again. "Thank you," she said.

"It's my pleasure, Kelly." Phineas smiled, "So, now what?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." She said honestly. "I've never done this before."

"We could try a date?" Phineas asked.

"I would like that." She said smiling.

"Good, though I do not know where we would go," Phineas said.

"I don't either." Kelly said looking down. "I guess we need some help then."

"Yeah, I say was ask Adam," Phineas said.

"Once he's done." Kelly said looking over at him and Vanessa.

"Well yeah," Phineas said.

"So, what's for right now?" Kelly asked still holding him close.

"I don't know," Phineas said.

"Then I wouldn't mind just staying like this." Kelly suggested.

"Okay," Phineas smiled.

A short while later, Adam and Vanessa separated for air. "That was nice," She said.

"Adam." Kelly said to get his attention.

"Yes?" Adam asked.

"Where might be a good place here for a date?" She asked awkwardly.

"Well, I could make you two a meal?" Adam offered.

"Would that work for you, Phineas?" Kelly asked.

"Sure, it sounds like a fun idea," Phineas said.

Kelly smiled and turned to Adam, "As long as it's not too much of a bother."

"It's no trouble," Adam said.

"Then we would love that." Kelly smiled.

"Good, when?" Adam asked.

"Tomorrow?" Phineas asked his girlfriend.

"Tomorrow," She smiled

"Alright, tomorrow then," Adam agreed.

"Thank you!" She said.

"It's my pleasure. Plus, I get to use that SUPER cool kitchen." Adam smiled.

"Win-win," Kelly said.

"In the meantime, it might be best to go to bed. I could show more of the building tomorrow." Vanessa said.

"Yeah that sounds good, just get the families," Adam said.

Vanessa nodded, "Of course."

"Thank you," Adam said taking her teleporter. He gave her a quick kiss before disappearing.

He appeared in front of his mother and surprisingly all the parents. Being Danville, only Linda was as surprised by him appearing from thin air as a normal person would. "Hello everyone," Adam said.

"Adam? Where did you come from?" Linda asked.

"A teleporter," Adam said.

"How? Isn't that impossible?"

"No you are the mother of the two masters of the impossible," Adam said.

Linda rose in eyebrow then put two and two together. "Wait, so does that mean…?"

"Phineas and Ferb," Adam said.

"Oh my goodness, what have I done to my daughter." Linda breathed guiltily.

"Nothing, just thought she had an over active imagination," Vivian said.

"There's something else I need to talk to you guys about though." Adam said getting back on topic.

"You mean about why you all are on TV?" Linda asked.

"Yes, that." Adam said blushing slightly.

"And why you personally were seen knocking out the mayors guards?" Vivian asked though she was impressed with her sons' skills.

Adam sighed and explained the entire situation.

"Really?" All the parents asked together.

I nodded, "Really."

"Where are you all now?" Gretchen's mother asked

"At Vanessa's building across town," Adam said and pointed.

"The large black tower?" Gingers father asked.

"That's the one." Adam nodded.

"We want to see our children," Lawrence said.

"That's exactly why I'm here." Adam said simply.

"What do we have to do?"

"Link arms." Adam said. They did so in a large circle. Adam took his mom's and teleported them all to the building.

They came out in the living room where they were all gathered. "Got them." Adam announced.

"We can see that," Phineas said.

The parents each went to their respective children.

"So," Adam said awkwardly.

Linda looked at her sons not knowing what to say on the manner of the projects.

"Are we in trouble?" Gretchen asked.

"No, you aren't." Her mom said.

"It's just surprising," Holly's dad said.

"That was to be expected, but everything will be better this way." Vanessa said.

"You must be Vanessa?" Linda asked

Vanessa nodded with a smile, "In the flesh."

"So, why our kids?" Linda asked.

"It was Adam's idea actually. I told him the truth and he said, 'Then it looks like you'll need some help.' Then we managed to convince everyone but Katie to help." Vanessa explained.

"It makes sense," Adam said.

"Well, yeah, it does." Vivian admitted honestly.

"That's true..." Lawrence said.

"Good, because you guys are going to be staying here," Vanessa said.

"Why?" Gretchen's mother asked.

"It's the safest if something goes wrong from what we just did."

"That's true," She sighed.

"Then what's the problem?" Vanessa asked.

"It's just hard to get used too,"

"Alright, I can understand that." Vanessa nodded.

"Exactly," Linda said.

"That isn't too much of a problem though is it?" Vanessa asked.

"No not really," She said.

"Good, because your children or staying here, too."

"Is there enough room?"

"Trust me, there's more than enough." Vanessa nodded.

"Well alright" She said.

"I'll just show you all to your room then." Vanessa smiled.

"Thank you," They all said. She led them to a long hallway.

"Wow, are these all rooms?" Vivian asked.

"Of course their rooms, the question is if their bedrooms."

"That they are," Vanessa said.

"Wow," Vivian said looking down the hall.

"Nice huh?" Vanessa asked.

Everyone nodded and Vanessa said, "Well, you ain't seen nothing yet."

"Really?" They asked.

"Interesting what a few billion dollars of your father's money can get." Vanessa shrugged.

"Billion?" All the parents gasped.

Vanessa nodded, "Precisely."

"Really?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, really, my dad had a lot of money than he was arrested constantly fluctuating between life sentence and death row, so now… I have a lot of money."

"That's horrible!" Vivian said.

"Not really when you know why, all the things he's done, all the innocent people he's hurt, enslaved, killed, tortured, even as his daughter I can't pretend that he doesn't deserve it."

"I meant for you," she said.

"Oh, right. Yes, it is. On top of that my mother's been dead for years so…"

"So, you were alone?" Linda asked.

Vanessa nodded sadly.

"You're not now," Adam said.

Vanessa looked up with a smile and pulled him in, "No, no I'm not."

"Later you two," Vivian said

"You guys can go to your rooms now." Vanessa said bluntly.

"I am his mother you know please do not be rude," Vivian said.

"My apologizes, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro," Vanessa said politely, "but seriously, it's getting late after a long day and I for one am exhausted."

They all nodded yawning. So despite the borderline rudeness at first, everyone headed to a room for bed. "Not you," Vanessa whispered to Adam he smirked and she took him to her room.

**Review! And flames are accepted and expected!**


	5. Personal Connections'll Kill You

**Hey guys, sorry, we've been having a little bit of mix up with the editing process but I think we got it sorted out and finally here's the next chapter to Girlfriend or Foe!**

Adam woke the next morning next to a very happy and very naked Vanessa snuggled into his side. He noticed she was still asleep and just laid there not wanting to disturb her peace. He felt her shift against him and looked over as her eyes flickered open. She saw him awake and smiled, "Good morning, Adam."

"Good morning, Vanessa, sleep well?" He asked.

She smiled snuggling into him. "Better than I have in years."

"Good," Adam said holding her close.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked him back.

"With you here of course I did," Adam said.

"So, what was it like to sleep with the billionaire mayor of Danville and soon to be dictator of the world?" Vanessa asked casually.

"It was incredible, I would not mind doing it many more times," Adam said.

"We could right now." Vanessa suggested.

"Do you think we have time?" He asked as she rolled on top of him.

"I'm sure." She smiled before the infamous time skip.

* * *

They came out and headed for the showers an hour later as the others were just waking, "That was amazing as always." Vanessa said softly leaning against him.

"Yes, it's because of you, you know?" Adam asked.

Vanessa shook her head, "It's because of you."

"Please, I pale in comparison to you," Adam smirked.

"Not a chance." Vanessa said elbowing him playfully.

"Hey, don't do that, you'll regret it," Adam warned.

"Or what'll happen?" Vanessa asked teasingly.

"I'll throw you in the pool," Adam warned.

"Now, who wouldn't want that?" She asked.

"While you sleep?" Adam said

7/22

"Okay fine, I won't." Vanessa sighed.

Adam smiled and picked her up, "You know I love you though?" He asked.

"Yes I do, and I love you, too." Vanessa said snuggling into him.

"Good," Adam said kissing her forehead as they entered the showers.

The shower breaks off the boys and girls so Adam put her down and they went to their respective showers. "Not like you have not seen it all," She whispered and Adam just smirked as they broke off.

* * *

They were showered quickly and met back outside the shower room. "So what now?" Adam asked with a smirk.

"We get dressed as everyone is waking up," She said.

"Right, but then what?" Adam asked adjusting his towel.

"We address the public," She said.

"Right, I'll see you in a second then." Adam said heading off.

"Hurry or no kiss," She called after him smiling.

"Alright." Adam sighed and headed off to get dressed.

"Good boy," She said smiling and heading to her own room.

They returned a short while later both fully dressed. "Do I get a kiss now?" Adam asked. Instead of answering verbally, Vanessa just kissed him.

"Feel...better?" She asked between kisses.

"Much," He said between kisses wrapping his arms around her.

"Good... I love... when you are... happy," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and wanting to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Are... you... happy?" Adam asked between kissed holding her up.

"I...am...mostly," she said hooking one leg around Adams hip.

"Mostly...? What's... wrong...?" Adam asked worriedly.

"I... can't... wrap my... legs around... you like... I... like to," She said.

Adam pulled her into a nearby empty room. "Better place?" Adam asked

"Much." Vanessa said wrapping her legs around him.

"How... long do we have?" Adam asked holding her in place, by her butt.

"Not… enough…" Vanessa said.

"I...know...that, but... I will make it up...later," Adam said suppressing a moan.

"I… know."

"You're... not happy?" He asked.

"I… am happy… what makes… you think… I'm… not…?" She asked between kisses.

"You...just seem...sad is...all," Adam said holding her close.

"Well...maybe...a little," she said.

"What's wrong?" He asked separating for a second.

"I just worry..." she said.

"About what?" He asked.

"Resistance, possible rebellion," She said.

"We'd handle it the same way we took the city in the first place."

"With strategy?" She asked.

"Yes and those robots."

"Well I guess you're right," She said still wrapped around him. He kissed her again. "We...should go...soon," She said.

"Now?"

"Well...in a few minutes," She said before kissing him again sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Their tongues battled against each other for a few moment then they separated panting. "We should go now," She said smiling widely

"Yes, we should." Adam said smiling just as wide.

"Will you carry me? Not like this obviously," She said.

"Sure." Adam said adjusting her to bridal style.

"Thank you," She said smiling.

"You're welcome." He said and carried her out of the room that way.

"Cozy?" He asked.

"Very." She said snuggling into him.

"Good," Adam said.

They found the others fairly quickly. "Hello you two," Vivian said

"Hey mom." Adam said not putting Vanessa down.

"Good morning, Mijo. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Very, how did you sleep?" Adam asked.

"Very well these beds are comfortable," She said smiling at them both.

"That was the goal." Vanessa smiled.

"Well, good work," Vivian said.

"Thank you." Vanessa smiled. "Today we need to address the populous though."

"All of us?" Isabella asked from Buford's lap.

"The kids, yes."

"That's dangerous," Vivian said.

"How?" Adam asked confused.

"Well, you just took over Danville there might be people out for your blood," Vivian said.

"We'll handle that." Vanessa countered.

"Are you sure?" The parents asked.

"Positive." Adam said confidently.

"Okay, but we can watch right?" Gretchen's father asked.

"Of course." Vanessa nodded.

"Alright then, but be careful,"

"We're always careful." Phineas corrected.

"You know what I mean," Vivian said.

"We will be." Kelly promised just coming into the room having been working on a project.

"Who are you?" Linda asked.

"Kelly Johnah, I work for Vanessa in the inventing department. I'm also Phineas' girlfriend." She said the last part proudly not realizing that she's talking to his mother.

"Oh, you're my son's girlfriend?" She asked.

"Oh, you're his mother?" Kelly asked awkwardly.

"Yes, yes I am," She said smiling.

"Then yes I am, but we're taking it really slow." Kelly promised honestly. "We haven't even kissed yet."

"Really?" Linda asked.

"Honestly, the farthest we've gone is a hug." Kelly said honestly looking her right in the eye.

"Alright, well it's a pleasure to meet you," Linda said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." Kelly said offering a hand to shack. Linda shook it smiling. "So, does this mean that it's okay?" Kelly asked hopefully.

"Of course why wouldn't it be?"

"Just making sure that you feel I'm worthy of your son. I'm still not sure I am myself." Kelly admitted looking over at her boyfriend.

"I don't know why you would think that," Linda said.

"I think that because both of your boys are the most amazing people in the world. Phineas could have any girl he wanted but for whatever reason he had chosen me."

"You're an amazing girl," Phineas said.

"If you say so." Kelly shrugged.

"I do," Phineas said taking her hand.

"Well, I meant what I said about you, you know."

"Thank you," Phineas said blushing.

"You're welcome." She said swinging her arm with his smiling. He smiled and Isabella giggled. "Shut up, Isabella." Kelly giggled.

"Sorry, but between you two and Vanessa and Adam it's like a cute overload," Isabella said.

"I'm pretty sure you hold most of that up." Kelly reminded.

"I hold some of it," Isabella said smiling.

"You hold all of it." Buford corrected.

"Not anymore with Vanessa here," Isabella said.

"I still think you are." Buford said than kissed her.

"Aw," Said all the girls.

"Case… and point." Buford said between kisses.

"That was...more for...your words," She said.

"You… don't know… that."

"Yes...I...do," She said.

"Can you kiss talk not here?" Adam muttered to himself.

Instead of going somewhere else, they pulled apart blushing. "Sorry, we can do that later." Isabella said awkwardly.

"It's okay," Phineas said.

"So, when are we on?" Isabella asked Vanessa.

"In about an hour,"

"Do you have any kind of plan?" Isabella asked sitting down.

"Yes we need to address all their concerns,"

"So, how do we start?" Gretchen asked.

"First we address our no lethal force unless it's used against use policy," Vanessa said.

"That alone will settle down many fears." She added.

"That is a good idea," Adam said.

"Thank you." Vanessa smiled.

"My pleasure," Adam said.

"Then what?" Phineas asked Vanessa.

"We tell them our plans,"

"That's dangerous." Vivian pointed out.

"How?" Adam asked.

"Some of the plan might set a lot of people off." Vivian pointed out.

"Fair point, so what do we do then?" Adam sighed.

"Well, if there's no warning then it will just be worse when it actually happens." Vanessa countered.

"That's also true," Adam said.

"And that's why we need that step." Vanessa added.

"Then they will know though," Adam pointed out.

"How about just tell the short term plan to make the city better?" Kelly compromised.

"That's a great idea!" Vanessa said.

"Really?" Kelly asked hopefully.

"Yes really," Vanessa said hugging her.

"Thank you, Vanessa." Kelly said returning it.

"What for?" Vanessa asked confused.

"For liking my idea."

"I like all your ideas," Vanessa said.

"Still have trouble understanding why."

"You have great ideas," Vanessa said.

"Not really." Kelly said shaking her head.

"Yes really," Vanessa said.

"From what I've seen so far, she's right." Phineas agreed.

"Well thank you," Kelly said blushing now.

"My pleasure." Phineas smiled. She went over and hugged him too. Phineas returned it smiling wider.

Vanessa smiled glad Kelly had someone. She separated herself and put her arms around her own boyfriend. "I really am happy for her, she deserves to be happy," Vanessa said holding onto Adam.

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "Everyone seems happy."

"That is really good for us," Vanessa said.

"Yes, it is." Adam nodded with a smile.

"Alright back to planning or do you think we should all relax?" Vanessa said.

"We should probably plan and get it over with." Adam said.

"Right come on people lets finish," Vanessa said.

An hour later, it was time. "Everyone ready?" Vanessa asked as they were all in uniform. Everyone nodded. "Alright here we go," She said pushing the door open.

They emerged to find an assembled press and crowd. Vanessa stepped forward bravely with everyone else behind her. "So I am Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and I have taken over Danville," She started off simply.

FIRST Dimension Doofenshmirtz saw the whole thing back home. "Vanessa?!" He uttered in utter disbelief.

"What dad?" HIS Daughter called from the kitchen.

He looked from the kitchen to the TV a few times very confused. "Could you come in here for a second?"

"Sure, what's up?" She asked stepping into the TV room. She stopped when she saw the screen. "Dad is that...me?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm very confused right now. She claims that her name is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz though."

"That's not possible," Vanessa said.

"Hence my confusion. She looks just like you and Doofenshmirtz isn't exactly a common name. Apparently, she just took over Danville."

"Really? You have not been able to do that for years," Vanessa said watching the other her speak.

"I get it, Vanessa, no need to point it out. Where's Perry the Platypus when you need him?" He sighed.

"I don't know, where does an anthropomorphic platypus even go when he's done with work? Maybe we could try contacting Major Monogram?"

"Maybe, we should only I should take over the Tri-State Area!"

He picked up the phone and dialed Major Monogram. "Hello?" The voice on the other end answered.

"Major Monogram, you saw the news right?"

"No, we just got home,"

So Doof explained the situation as briefly as possible still getting the point across.

"Great Googly Moogly! We'll get right on it,"

He hung up before Doof could respond, "Well, that explains why no agents had been sent."

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"They were gone somewhere and didn't know."

"That's rare," Vanessa said watching her other self as she glanced at a black haired blue eyed boy while the reporter was asking questions. When she did, she found she couldn't look away till the camera did for her.

"Vanessa what's wrong?" Her father asked.

"Nothing." Vanessa said looking away.

"No, you were looking at something," He probed.

"It's nothing." She insisted.

"Well if you're sure," He said continuing to watch the news cast.

Proving that Monogram should have researched it more, Perry's watch buzzed. "Agent P, come in!" He said. Already being alone, he went into agent mode and down to his base.

"Danville has been taken over!" He was told on arrival. Perry's eyes widened at those words and he motioned for him to go on. "It seems to have been taken over by another dimensions Vanessa Doofenshmirtz," Monogram said.

Perry simply held up a two questioningly. "Yes that one form a few years ago, except that Doofenshmirtz daughter," He said. That was the last thing he wanted to get involved with again but he knew he had to and saluted. "Good luck Agent P!" Perry strapped on his get pack and was off.

The press conference had just ended when he landed silently in the building, He stored his jetpack and went to where he was sure she is ignorant to the accomplices until it was too late. "Perry?"

He turned and found Phineas standing there. His instinct was to take off his fedora and go on all fours as always but even as he did so, he knew it was far too late. "You're not fooling anyone Perry." He stood back up putting his fedora on.

Phineas just stared at him for a while trying to think of some explanation as to why his pet platypus would be standing on his hind legs and wearing a fedora. The explanation didn't even need to be logical or make sense, he just needed one. "I have got nothing for this," He said after the pause.

However, as he looked at him like that, something seemed somewhat familiar. Like he had seen him like this before. "Perry that is you right?" Perry hesitated but nodded.

Then Phineas began to remember another world, robots and Perry being..."A secret agent Perry you're a secret agent!" Perry back up slightly and nodded.

"I remember now!" Phineas said remembering that day. Perry was nervous for obvious reasons. "Why are you here?" Phineas asked.

Perry chattered and pointed to Phineas asking why HE'S there. "Oh right we all work for Vanessa," Phineas said. Perry shook his head, he can't allow that. "Perry, I'm already working for her," Phineas said. That was a serious problem, he was sent here to defeat Vanessa and take back Danville but… he certainly can't fight them.

"Why don't you join us?" Phineas asked. Perry shook his head "Why not? Vanessa's not bad, Perry." Phineas said surprised.

He held up his OWCA badge.

"You wouldn't have to quit that or anything. Vanessa's not evil!" Phineas repeated. "Just because her dad is doesn't mean she's like him."

He pointed to Danville questioning the takeover. "She's making it better, Perry. The city was falling apart under Rodger's rule." Perry nodded slightly that part was a fair point. "Then what's the problem?"

He held up a picture of Vanessa's dad. "So what if her dad was evil? Not everyone's exactly like their entire family."

Perry had no response for that so pulled back on his jetpack and flew back to base, he's almost certain that Monogram wouldn't had sent him if he knew Phineas and Ferb were with her. He certainly can leave out the part about his secret being blown though, "Think about it!" Phineas called after him.

Perry gave a kind of sigh chatter and he flew off.

"Well that could be good or bad," Phineas sighed. He debated telling someone but he didn't want to run the risk any further. Instead he went off to find Kelly and found her back outside with the others.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he approached.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Phineas said with a smile.

"You just seemed worried," She said.

He debated if it would be safe to tell just Kelly. "Well I am a bit," He whispered

She pulled him to somewhere more private to talk getting that it wasn't something he didn't want everyone to know by the whisper, "What's wrong?"

So he told her everything.

"Oh, so you know that now." Kelly said surprising Phineas.

"What!?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, I've known he's a secret agent for a long while." Kelly admitted awkwardly. "I didn't tell you because I knew he might get sent away if I did, either that or they'd erase your memories and I would never be able to see you again."

"Oh, well then you had good reason, I would miss you," Phineas said.

"And you would have missed Perry. So, the OWCA thinks we're evil?" Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just because Vanessa's dad is?"

"Pretty much yeah,"

"Then we have a serious problem, we'll have to talk to Vanessa about this right away."

"What if she hurts Perry?" Phineas asked.

"She won't." Kelly promised, "Besides, if I know anything about the OWCA they didn't know you guys were with us and now that they do know they won't send him again, they strictly avoid agents that have to large of a personal connection to the mission at hand."

"How do you know all this?" Phineas asked.

"I do my homework, and I can hack," She said.

"Very impressive." Phineas said honestly.

"Oh, thanks," She blushed.

"Well, is a relief to know, though." Phineas said with a sigh of relief. "Alright, let's go talk to her."

She took his hand and led him over. "Vanessa, we have to talk to you in private." Kelly said when they got to her.

"Oh okay, Adam too at least?" She asked.

"…I guess he can." Kelly said after some thought. Vanessa pulled Adam after her.

* * *

Once in a private room, Phineas explained everything again.

"Well that is a problem," Adam said.

"Very," Kelly said, "We need a plan."

"I have an idea..." Vanessa said smiling.

**So what did you think? Worth the wait, I doubt it was. It wasn't really that good of a chapter. Compare it to the stories written by just me then it was a very fast update though. Review and flames are accepted and expected. **


End file.
